


All the Miracles You Get

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers, headcanons are everywhere, hinanami is pretty much just at the end, post-sdr2, reading if you havent finished sdr2 is not the best idea, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, everyone wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Miracles You Get

The Imposter was the first to wake up. 

At first we had been terrified, as the little green light on the side of the pod that they rested in had disappeared. We feared the worst, but just a second after, the Imposter showed signs of consciousness. 

They woke in a rage, apparently still thinking they were at the party back on the island. It took all of two Future Foundation members, Owari, Sonia, and me to calm them down and explain the situation. They then requested to talk to the real Togami privately in another room.

Togami was the only one to come back. Apparently the Imposter had left after their talk. Togami refused to tell what they had talked about, and we never saw the Imposter again.

After that, we waited for the others to awaken. It took days, and we had been starting to think no one else would. After all, their chances of waking up were slim, and maybe the Imposter waking up was the only miracle we would get.

We were proved wrong, however, when Hanamura stirred. 

As soon as he opened his eyes, he was yelling and terrified. I was soon next to him, telling him he wasn't going to die, he was alright. After a minute or so, he managed to recognize my voice and, falling into a state of confusion, calm down. I waved Naegi over, who introduced himself to Hanamura before the two of us explained what had happened and what was happening then. 

Afterwards, in a very small voice, he asked if his mother was okay. With a heavy sigh, Naegi told him that she had died over the years we couldn't remember. He purposefully neglected to tell him Hanamura himself had most likely been the murderer. Hanamura was deeply saddened with the answer, as we expected, but he tried to take the news with maturity, and decided to focus his efforts on aiding everyone else and apologizing deeply to Togami. 

We had to then inform him of the real identity of Togami we knew, and that he had gone.

I could not measure how bad I felt for Hanamura. With everything we told him, he found himself feeling worse and worse. Though as he fully re-acquainted himself with the real world, he became a valuable member of the Future Foundation, and was the first to notice Koizumi's little light shut off.

Koizumi woke up in utter confusion, trying to find the words to express it. I greeted her gently, and she seemed very surprised to see me. I told her about the simulation, and how she supposedly died, and a brief summary of Super High School Level Despair. She was horrified. 

She then asked if Saionji was alright. At first, when I told her what had happened, she seemed angry that Saionji had been killed, but then relieved that she hadn't been a killer. 

I asked her if she wanted to know who murdered her, turning the topic away from Saionji. She said she knew who did it, but Kuzuryuu had to tell her himself that he hadn't done it and that he now forgave her for being associated in the murder of his sister. He was about to tell her who actually did it, but she raised her hand to signal him to stop. She said she didn't care. If the murderer themselves wanted to tell her, that was fine, but she didn't want to hear it from anyone else. 

Kuzuryuu seemed content with that, but was also very obviously anxious about who was most likely to be waking up next.

And Pekoyama was the next to awaken. As she opened her eyes, Kuzuryuu stood awkwardly at the side of her pod. He muttered a simple hey, Peko.

Pekoyama seemed delighted that he was okay, though it was hard for me to read her emotions. 

When she voiced her confusion, Kuzuryuu was the one to tell her everything. Everyone else and I stayed out of it. 

After she was told everything Kuzuryuu knew, Pekoyama requested that Young Master, could you help her stand up, please?

Kuzuryuu did just that, but I observed his odd frown at the title.

The first thing Pekoyama did once she could walk again was to make her way over to Koizumi. She bowed deeply, and uttered the most sincere apology I thought I would ever hear. Koizumi was shocked at the identity of her killer, but said that under the circumstances they had been in, she forgave her. Besides, they were both alive now, weren't they?

Saionji and Mioda awoke within a day of each other, so my fellow survivors and I had our hands full with the two loudest girls known to man reacting to an odd situation in drastically different ways. Mioda was confused and uncertain (Ibuki was ill and being cared for by Mikan-chan, right?! Why would she kill her patient?!). Saionji was livid (She knew that stupid bitch was crazy!). 

Souda and I explained to Mioda that Tsumiki had caught Despair Fever as well. Koizumi was by Saionji's side, listening to her angry ranting.

Just when we thought Saionji was cooling down, Tsumiki awoke. Tsumiki immediately knew what was happening, having been the only one yet to regain her memories of Super High School Level Despair, as well as keeping her memories of Jabberwock Island. Having reverted back to her usual self, however, Tsumiki was a flurry of tears and apologies. She begged Mioda and Saionji to show her more mercy than she had shown them, and offered to let them do whatever else they wanted to to her.

Mioda refused the offer, saying that if Mikan-chan was sick and couldn't control her actions, it was okay! Ibuki knew how she felt! After all, Ibuki would never be that dry and boring!

Tsumiki seemed eternally grateful.

Saionji, on the other hand, was at the other end of the spectrum. She shot as many insults and threats as she could in the direction of the nurse. The only one who knew how to go about stepping in was, strangely enough, Kuzuryuu. He told her to fuckin' be grateful that both she and her best friend were alive and to treasure that, goddammit, because no one else got a second chance like she did. 

Saionji was left stunned. She shut up and did just that, and never again did she pelt brutalities at anyone.

We were so caught up in the drama of Saionji and Mioda and Tsumiki that we almost missed Nidai’s awakening. 

He awoke suddenly and unexpectedly. He was dazed, but delighted to have his human body back. He said that though having a robot body had been exciting and very interesting, he was glad to be human again.

Of course, Souda couldn’t let the conversation end there, and prodded Nidai for details on the robot body until we had to drag him away to give Nidai some space and time to get re-adjusted to everything.

Owari, however, payed no mind to what we said, and instead spent as much time as she could making sure he was okay.

It didn’t take him long to be back to his usual self, and he became fully committed to the Future Foundation.

After Nidai woke, Sonia didn’t leave Tanaka’s side in anticipation for any sign he was waking up. 

As soon as he did, she greeted him with a bright smile and a hug as she helped him sit up. 

Sonia talked to him for hours, talking to him about everything and nothing. A couple of other Future Foundation members and I went to check up on them on a couple occasions, and the second time Sonia noticed Souda and I standing in the doorway, but Tanaka didn’t. 

Tanaka asked Sonia what had happened to his Dark Lords, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him of their Super High School Level Despair-induced deaths. 

Instead, Souda nervously walked into the room and sat next to them, most likely stepping in to fill in the more painful bits of the story. That’s when I decided to leave.

As soon as Komaeda’s little green light shut off, I felt severe anxiety suddenly seize me. I had no idea what kind of condition he would be in when he awoke. 

He stirred for a few moments, and it seemed he was having trouble breathing. A second later, he lie still. The light on the side of his pod was red.

Examination from a sobbing Tsumiki along with a few other medical experts told us that Komaeda’s diseases had caught up with him. 

After Komaeda was declared dead, I felt empty. Not because of his passing, but because I knew what I wanted to happen next. And I knew what wasn’t going to happen next. 

I remembered Nanami with fondness, but also with sadness. 

Over the next few days, I watched my friends. I saw Hanamura engaged in excited conversation with as many people who would speak to him. Koizumi and Saionji were back to being the fierce, judgmental duo they should be. Kuzuryuu was working very hard on getting Pekoyama to treat him as an equal, with very frustrating results. Mioda was doing an excellent job of helping Tsumiki cope with the morbid, traumatizing memories that only she had regained. Nidai and Owari were back to sparring and joyfully arguing. Sonia and Tanaka were as dynamic as ever, and they had somehow let Souda into their relationship.

Upon seeing my friends reunited with the ones they loved, I could bite down the pain at having lost three of the only people who could have potentially been my close friends.

Though I would always regret never properly telling Nanami how I felt.


End file.
